Nothing More
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Our two oblivious, lovebird Exorcists are decorating for Chritsmas when they find a certain bough of green leaves above their heads...will they obey tradition or not? Happy Birthday Allen-kun!


**I didn't really intend to write a D. Gray-Man fic this year, but then I read a really cute one and got this idea so...I just couldn't resist! X3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLEN-KUN! Please enjoy the Christmas fluff!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man :[**

* * *

Nothing More

You would not think of the Dark Order as a place that decorated for Christmas, but it did.

The Chief had made it a tradition since day one that Christmas should be widely celebrated so he gave everyone in the Order December 25th off. Now all members were calling out greetings to one another, chatting merrily, and presenting gifts with gusto.

Yet poor Allen felt miserable, for it was his first Christmas at the Order, and the idea of getting or making gifts had flown completely over his head.

Speaking of things flying around his head, Timcanpy was currently fluttering around his hair like a butterfly. But that fluttering soon became the buzzing of a bee and Allen's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He was about to snatch the little annoyance right out of the air and blow him away, but the golden golem settled calmly atop his white hair before the boy had the chance. The Exorcist glared up at his partner and let out an exasperated growl.

Just then, Lavi's voice snapped Allen out of his thoughts as the Bookman called out across the room. "Oi, Moyashi! Come and help me hang up this mistletoe!"

"C-Coming!" the British boy called back. He was all too used to that stupid nickname by now to be mad, especially on Christmas.

While Allen held the ladder steady and Lavi wobbled around at the top with the dark green leaves at his fingertips, Allen spotted Lenalee emerging from the entrance to the room. She was calling a response to some of the other people with a smile on her face and Allen grinned. But as she turned her back to face his direction, he saw her eyes became troubled and Allen let his lips fall to a frown.

"Oi, Lavi? Will you be okay for a moment?" Allen asked.

"What?" Lavi shouted back down. Then the redhead glanced down at his friend to find Allen staring across the room at the long-haired Exorcist from China. _Ah. I see…_ "Oh, yeah I'll be fine!" Lavi beamed his big, goofy smile down at Allen.

"Okay!" Allen responded. The British teen made sure the ladder was steady before hurrying over to Lenalee, who was heading the other way. "Lenalee!" he called out, running a bit to catch up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder when he did. Lenalee jumped at his touch, and with a gasp she whipped around to face him, dropping the several ornaments she had been carrying onto the floor where they rolled away.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee breathed, half with shock and half with relief. She placed one hand over her frantically pounding heart. "You surprised me!" she let out a long breath.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to." He blushed, instantly removing his hand from her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y…Yeah I'm fine." She straightened up and plastered a smile onto her face. "What is it?" She asked, the squeak in her voice having finally faded away.

"N-Nothing, it's just…" Allen fumbled for words, now feeling awkward about what to say. "You looked uneasy so I wanted to know what was wrong…" trailing off, he avoided her eyes and found great interest in the ornaments littering the floor. "Did something happen?" he asked.

Lenalee knew that he could see through her fake smile, so she let it fall to the ground as well. Kneeling down, she began gathering up the fallen decorations.

"It's no big deal." She murmured quietly as Allen knelt down beside her to help. "I love Christmas…I mean, I _really _love it. It's just…it seems _too _peaceful, you know? Too wonderful…what's the phrase I'm looking for? It seems too good to be true." She clarified, gingerly hooking an ornament on her index finger. "I just feel that something bad might happen since it's too perfect. We let our guard down and-"

"Lenalee!" Allen's soft interjection made her voice hitch in her throat and she was silent. His warm hands covered hers and he looked sweetly up at her with his mauve-silver irises and genuine smile. "Lenalee…" The female Exorcist only just realized that she had been crying, and she blinked again, letting two more tears drop onto his hands.

"Ah…I'm sorry. I just…" her voice choked and she sniffed, giving a small cough. Allen's eyes were soft and caring as he squeezed her hands a little.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything else. I understand." In all honesty, her fears did have reason to them.

"I'm sorry…" she kept trying to speak, but those were the only two words that she could remember how to say at the moment. Then she jumped and looked up at him with a watery, violet gaze as she felt his gloved finger tenderly brushing against her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Lenalee, please don't cry. It's Christmas. No one should be crying on Christmas for reasons like this." He pointed out. "Especially not you."

"…You're right." She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." The boy chuckled. "Come on. Let's finish hanging these up." He nodded to the small pile of assorted ornaments that had been forgotten up until now.

"Yeah. Thanks Allen-kun." She finally forced herself to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile; and a real one this time. Allen held her gaze for a moment longer, wanting to make sure that she was all right before he removed his hands from hers.

Together, they gathered the decorations and stood, suddenly self-conscious, but as far as they could tell, if any other person had seen them, they had only assumed the two had been picking up ornaments and nothing more.

The two Exorcists reached the large tree that stood in the center of the science department and filled in the empty branches. Aside from the tree, there was mistletoe under every doorway and garments and tinsel draping every wall. Suddenly, Allen remembered something.

"Oh! I've got to go back and help Lavi!" he realized.

"I'll come with you." Lenalee chirped, back to her old self, the one that Allen had come to know and love.

Well, you know, not really _love…_

"I baked you all cookies. Kanda too." She giggled slightly and Allen chuckled too. "I'll go get them." She announced before prancing away like a graceful fawn. Allen stared after her and shook his head from side to side, half out of confusion and half out of bewilderment. _She's something else, all right._ Then he sauntered back over to where he had previously been assisting Lavi but the ladder was empty. Allen blinked, wondering what he should do now. But just as he was looking around for someone else to assist, Lavi jumped up in front of him.

"Yo, Al-len!" he sang.

"L-Lavi! D-Did you finish with the ladder?"

"Yeah, yeah. There's not much else to do now so we can just relax." He stretched his arms above his head with an air of accomplishment.

"Do you know where Kanda is?"

"…Huh? Sorry. Did you just ask what I thought you asked? Are you asking about _Yu_, Allen?" Lavi blinked in astonishment.

"No, I don't give a damn about him. It's just that Lenalee said she baked us all cookies and I thought I could save her the trouble of going to find him." He finished with a mumble, his cheeks slightly red.

"Aw how considerate of you, Allen." Lavi taunted, nudging him with his elbow.

"W-Wha-?"

"Anyways, I wouldn't worry about Yu." Lavi just plowed right on through his sentences, never giving Allen a chance to talk. "I don't think he eats anything but Soba. But maybe if you gave it to him as an offering, y'know, kind of like a sacrifice-"

"You can stop talking now, really." Allen shook the Bookman off from where he leaned his arm on his head. "Ah…have you seen Tim?" Allen only just noticed that his golem had vanished.

"Huh? Nope, haven't seen him." Lavi shrugged.

"Hm…" Allen began thinking where he possibly could have gone. But his wondering was interrupted when he heard a cheerful voice sound behind him

"I've brought cookies!" Lenalee beamed, stepping in between the two boys.

"Aw sweet!" Lavi grinned. "Thanks a bunch!"

Lenalee handed them each a small bag of treats in turn, with a third left over for the absent, grumpy, blue-haired Exorcist.

"Come on. Let's go enjoy our day off." Allen suggested. "I really want to try one of these." He admitted sheepishly. Lenalee smiled.

As the three friends began walking off to find some place to relax, Lavi heard something coming from above that sounded like the fluttering of wings. Curious, he glanced up to see Timcanpy, circling around the doorway. Lavi halted in his tracks, smirking up at the golem where it hovered.

"Oi, Allen, Lenalee, I'll go find Yu and give him his cookies. You two stay put for a sec, okay?" As the Exorcists turned around to face him, he quickly snatched the remaining bag of cookies from Lenalee's hands and raced off, leaving the pair sharing a confused look.

"I guess we should just wait here then…" Allen stated. Lenalee sighed and closed her eyes. But suddenly she shrieked as she heard Lavi's voice coming from right behind her.

"Gotcha!" he howled with triumph.

"W-W-W-Whaah?" Allen jumped around to face him and Lenalee stumbled forward, her heart drumming fiercely.

"Look where you're standing!!" Lavi cheered.

Silver locked with violet for a moment before Allen and Lenalee's gazes flicked up to the ceiling. Timcanpy hovered above their heads, flitting back and forth as if giving a victory dance.

Above the golden golem, was a bough of mistletoe.

The Exorcists blinked once each before the realization crashed over them and their faces blushed bright red. Allen dropped his bag of sweets in shock.

"Ah- wait-"

"Wha-but-"

Allen and Lenalee fumbled for words, excuses, _anything_ to defend their positions and make Lavi just shut his mouth and walk away and pretend nothing ever happened. But that was certainly not going to be the case. Lavi would never let them go now. They were caught in his trap.

"Come on now Allen, you know the rules. You've gotta kiss her!" He grinned widely.

"Uh…well I…" Allen stammered uncomfortably.

"Or Lenalee, you do it." Lavi suggested.

"Ah…I…I" the green-haired girl was failing with her words even more than Allen was.

Lavi smugly looked from one to the other."Well hurry up! Somebody'd better kiss somebody else ASAP, before Komui shows up." Allen stiffened and gulped, and Lenalee squeaked, glancing around fearfully. "Come on. Just do it. It's traditional." He urged. Timcanpy landed now on the Bookman's head, swishing his tail as though agreeing.

"You traitor…"Allen bowed his head in defeat. "Lenalee." He then looked up at her with a new determination in his eyes.

"Y-Yes?" she yelped.

"L...Let's just do this and get it over with." He whispered, moving closer to her.

"B-But Allen-kun, Nii-san will-"

"Not if Lavi keeps his mouth shut." Allen interjected, shooting a glance at said rehead.

"My lips are sealed. As long as you actually kiss...For at least 10 seconds." He bargained.

"WHAA?!" the couple cried in unison.

"You heard me."

Allen glanced at Lenalee and she gave him the slightest nod, blushing. Allen nodded in return, and suddenly they both grew very aware of Lavi watching them and praying that no one else would see.

Hesitantly, Allen stepped closer to the girl before him, and she glanced shyly up at him. The white-haired boy noticed that he was just about the same height as her, maybe a hair taller at that. Slowly, he leaned in, closing his eyes and she did the same. Finally, she felt his lips on hers and her heart fluttered. She kissed back a tiny bit before he pulled away.

Allen then glanced up at Lavi, about to ask if he was satisfied, but the Bookman was shaking his finger back and forth in a 'tsk tsk' sort of manner. "Ah, ah, ah. I said 10 seconds, did I not? Try again." He smirked. Allen's mouth gaped and Lenalee blinked at him. "Go on." Lavi waved his hand.

"Lenalee…"

The girl just nodded determinedly.

Again, Allen closed his eyes and leaned close to her. He kissed her once more, this time a bit more roughly and Lenalee was shocked to find that she was enjoying it. She kissed back coyly and first, and then with a bit more passion.

Lavi's on-looking presence was quickly forgotten as the two melted into each other. Her arms found their way around his neck and his found their way around her back and waist.

Eventually, the pesky little thing called oxygen got in their way and Allen reluctantly pulled away. Wait, not reluctantly, of course not...

Lenalee panted lightly as she angled her eyes slightly up toward him, a small smile on her face. He reflected her smile until Lavi's voice broke in.

"Well Merry Christmas to me… You two really got into that! That was like 20 seconds! I'm impressed!" He laughed. Quickly, Allen and Lenalee untangled themselves from each other and, blushing, looked away. "Well, I'm satisfied. My lips are sealed." He reiterated. Palms up in the air in front of him, he backed away and vanished.

There was a moment of silence between the couple, until Lenalee found her voice.

"T-That's right. I never wished you a Merry Christmas, Allen-kun."

"Right. Merry Christmas, Lenalee." He said quietly.

"Mmhm…Oh! And Happy Birthday too!" she remembered that Christmas was they day that he chose to celebrate it.

"Thanks, Lenalee. Really." Appreciation shown in his eyes; she had been the only one to remember…

Lenalee wanted to say more, for she did not want to end it here, for then things would become awkward between them and that was the very last thing that she wanted.

"Lenalee?"

"Y-Yes?"

"We're still friends right? This didn't mean anything. It was just…like Lavi said, it was tradition…and bribery…" he added in a mumble. "So we're still friends?" He just wanted to make absolutely sure; she was the last person he wanted to lose.

"Of course!" she breathed, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, having been caught up in the moment. Slowly, Allen returned her hug and they stayed that way for a moment or two. Then, Allen kissed her once more and she kissed back with passion as their embrace tightened. _Third time's the charm, after all._ Allen reasoned in his mind. When they finally pulled apart for the last time, their eyes met, both gazes sparkling with a bit of mischief and something else.

"Remember, this was just tradition." Allen clarified with a small wink. "Nothing More.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I know I used Komui as a threat (lol) but I think this is one of the first times he actually didn't show up in the story and chase after Allen and try to kill him XD Oh well, Allen+Lenalee+Kissing 3 times=Happy face! :D Hope you all enjoyed! Happy Holidays!! **

**Please, pleeaase review!!**


End file.
